What Would You Do?
by notawriter87
Summary: If you fell for someone you knew you couldn't have, then what would you do? Rated for possible future chapters. Any feedback and ideas are appreciated :) Idina Menzel and James Snyder
1. Chapter 1

**HIS P.O.V**

Just knowing they were in the same room together made his heart race. He could see her, on the far side of the room, her back turned as she was chatting with their director and producer. He had to be near her. He needed her close enough to breathe in her heavenly scent. He wanted nothing more than to trace a finger so gently down her arm and embrace the tingles that filled his body as he caressed the softest skin he had ever felt.

As he worked his way across the room toward her, navigating through the dozens of people standing between him and the woman of his dreams, he began to imagine staring into those gorgeous green eyes. Deep pools of colour that hold so much. So much hope, so much kindness, so much love, all mixed in with her wildest dreams and fears. Green eyes that truly were the windows to her soul. Just the thought of those eyes looking back at him gave him chills and made him move faster amongst the crowd.

He was close now. But something made him stop, urging him to just watch and take in the vision before him. Her dark brown wavy hair, pinned in a low side ponytail, rested on her right shoulder exposing the left side of her perfectly sculptured neck and jawline framing her striking cheekbones. Radiating like an angel, her white knee length cocktail dress fitted her body perfectly, clinging to all the right places and showing off her exquisitely placed curves. She was stunning. Completely magical in every way.

But there was more to it than that. There was more to her than that. It wasn't just a physical attraction. They had connected on a deeper level. Fully and completely comfortable with each other, they would talk and laugh for hours at every opportunity. It was easy with her. But he wasn't sure she felt the same for him as he did for her. She cared for him, that he knew, but how deep that care ran was something only she would know.

It was wrong. He was well aware of that. He shouldn't be having these feelings. He was married and she most definitely was not his wife. These feelings had created turmoil inside his heart and head as he tried to decipher between love and lust. Or was it just intimacy he was craving, the feeling of her body against his?

They'd been working together for over a year now and had become close friends. So close that people had started calling him her shadow, which he secretly didn't mind. Friends would joke that they were hooking up backstage, that they were destined for an epic love, and every time they would deny it. As far as anyone knew it wasn't true. But he couldn't deny that what he was feeling was real.

He stood there watching her for what felt like an eternity but at the same time it wasn't nearly long enough. And then it happened. She turned ever so slightly towards him, as if feeling his presence nearby, dress and hair moving with her toned body accordingly, and she looked at him. They locked eyes instantly and the world seemed to disappear leaving just the two of them and all the space between.

He felt his breath catch in his throat and didn't dare will it out. He would pass out before he would let this moment end. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she smiled. She flashed him the brightest and most blindingly beautiful smile he had ever seen. And it was just for him. It lit up the entire room and his world like a blazing supernova sending a wave of warmth over him until he was able to breathe again.

That was it. The sign he was waiting for. Suddenly nothing else mattered. In that very moment he knew, with every fiber of his being, that he was hers. His mind, body, heart and soul belonged to her. She was the one. He was in. He was all in. Now all that was left to do was find out if she felt the same.

**HER P.O.V**

She was excited. Tonight was a big night. Surrounded by so many people all wanting a piece of her. But she was only thinking of one. She knew he was there somewhere, she could feel him. She didn't know how, she just knew deep down that he was there and he was close. She felt calm and at peace when he was around, as if he was grounding her somehow. He was her tether to the earth. No matter how high she soared he was there to bring her back down.

She took him at his word when he said he wouldn't miss this for anything. He was so supportive of her even though he didn't need to be. She was lucky to have a friend like him. Someone new and exciting in her life that had no connection to or personal investment in her past. He was the breath of fresh air she so desperately needed.

It scared her a little how quickly she trusted him and let him in. He was in her heart instantly with almost no resistance at all. She had never felt this comfortable with another man before. She didn't know what to make of it. He was just a friend though, she knew it wouldn't go any further than that, even though her friends insisted on speculating otherwise.

Sometimes she would catch herself thinking about what it would be like for her to be his and for him to be hers. For her to be the only woman in his life. To spend the night with him with no regrets or consequences. To wake up in the morning in his loving arms and know she was exactly where she was meant to be and who she was meant to be with.

But he never would be hers. He had a wife and a son. A family that loved him and depended on him. And even though that stung a little she would never even think to ask him to leave them. She wouldn't be the one to tear their family apart. She knew what that felt like and wouldn't dare cause someone else that kind of pain.

That still didn't stop the flutter in her stomach and chest every time he laughed a little too hard at one of her jokes, when he would sing to her on stage every night or the way his soft blonde hair flopped around when he would move his head too quickly, the way he looked into her eyes so intently she felt he was looking directly into her soul. He really was something else.

Suddenly she felt a need to turn around as if there was something that required her attention. She shifted slightly to her left, glancing over her shoulder, and there he was. Looking ever so handsome in his tailored navy blue suit, she wondered how long he had been standing there, with that dopey smile on his adorable face.

But there he was and she felt a wide smile spread across her face when she spotted him. Just seeing him so close by relaxed her immediately and she felt safe. She felt she could conquer the world when he was by her side. Perfect casting on her directors part when it came to her onstage love interest.

All she wanted to do right then was run over to him and wrap her arms around his neck and hold him as tight as she could. To feel his arms snake around her waist and envelope her in the warm and strong embrace she had come to love and crave. She wouldn't though. All she could do was try and convey these feelings to him with her smile. And by the look on his face, she'd succeeded.

She felt the familiar tightening ache in her heart and took a deep breath not wanting to break eye contact with the man who made her feel so alive. She wasn't quite sure what these feelings were or what they meant but she would not act on them. Not for as long as he belonged to someone else. That simple fact alone was enough to break her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIS P.O.V**

This was it, the moment he had been hoping for and dreading at the same time. Finally he would know. After he'd come clean with his feelings for her, she started to become distant, she said she needed time to figure out what that meant. Everything seemed fine around other people but she would make excuses to not be alone with him. Now she was finally ready to talk.

The tears streamed down both of their faces as she explained to him how she had found herself falling in love with him but that as long as he was married they would never be together. She wouldn't be the other woman. A home wrecker. He wanted, more than anything, to tell her and show her she meant more to him than that. That he would never put her in that position. But he let her talk, he knew she needed to get this out.

He loathed himself for doing this to her. She deserved so much more than this. She shouldn't have to deal with so much heartache. She deserved better. A man who could be everything she needed and more. A man to treat her like the goddess that she was. He wanted so badly for that man to be him. He was determined he would be, just not today.

He stood, frozen, and listened as she begged him not to leave his wife for her, to not throw his life and family away for a chance to be with her. For a theatre romance. An action she was positive he would regret. She made him promise he would do everything he could to try and make it work with them. For his families sake as well as his own.

She was so beautiful, even with her tear stained cheeks and red eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was over between them before they had even had a chance to start. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why did something that felt so good have to be considered so wrong? He knew she was right but that didn't mean he had to like it.

He hated to see her cry and it tore him up inside to know it was his fault. He knew nothing he did would make it right but he had to try. They would always have the show and their incredible friendship but somehow that just wasn't enough for him. If this was as far as they got he needed something to hold onto. Just one memory more, one that was just theirs.

He had to kiss her. He had to know what it felt like to kiss her as himself, not as his character, alone in her dressing room, not on stage in front of hundreds of people. So he asked. It felt like the most important question he would ever ask and he threw everything he had into it. When she finally agreed he suddenly couldn't think, his heart started to beat faster, he wasn't sure what to do next now that it was actually happening.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, he felt his body tremble as he brought his lips down on hers. A gesture he had done dozens of times before but this time was different. He was scared. He didn't want this to be over, to be the end. However, all those fears and thoughts vanished as soon as his lips touched hers. It felt like the most natural thing in the world but more importantly it felt right.

He moved his head to the side slightly to deepen the kiss and was pleased when she responded positively. How had they not done this before? He had wanted to just grab her and lay one on her more times than he could count but refrained because he knew she wasn't ready. The moment had to be right. Somehow, this was that moment.

Those familiar tingles ran through his body as he tried to cherish the memory of the feeling of her lips against his. He felt her body press against his and it took everything he had not to wrap her in his arms and vow to never let her go. Instead he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs once more to allow a clear path for the fresh tears again escaping her already sad eyes.

**HER P.O.V**

She couldn't stop the tears, no matter how hard she tried. She didn't want him to see her cry but what she was telling him was just too painful not to. She had a plan damn it! She would be rational and composed. She was an actor, she was more than capable of holding herself together. It wouldn't be a big thing. When she found the courage to finally look at him the emotions washed over her like a tidal wave and there was no turning back.

When she saw the first tear fall from his kind eyes, she felt horrible. She was the one causing the hurt on his face. She wanted to comfort him, tell him everything would be alright, but she wouldn't. She had to stay strong and tell him what he needed to hear. Such an amazing man and she was intentionally pushing him away. But she had to do it. He had to go home.

As she stood there completely emotionally vulnerable in front of him, he raised his hands to gently cup either side of her face, tracing a couple of fingers along her neck. He rested his forehead against hers and begged to kiss her, just this once, so he would have one perfect moment with her to keep with him forever.

She knew they shouldn't but she had already denied him her heart she couldn't deny him something as simple as a kiss. She would justify it as rehearsal for the show. Her heart started to beat harder as she agreed with the tiniest nod of her head. She felt him hesitate for a second as if he had been preparing himself for more rejection.

She closed her eyes to try and shut out the world around her. She couldn't ruin this for him as well. She felt him gently wipe the tears from her cheeks as she let him bring their faces together closing the already small space between them. The moment their lips touched her world stood still and he took her breath away.

His lips were so soft against hers, and the kiss was so gentle, she willed herself to relax a tiny bit. She breathed in the scent of his aftershave that was uniquely his. She would attribute that smell to him for the rest of her life and would only ever let a smile cross her face when she thought of him and this moment. The memory would be a happy one.

But it was when he deepened the kiss that she realised she was starting to lose herself in him and the moment. The butterflies in her stomach got stronger, her heart started to race faster. She wanted him. Her body flushed with heat as she involuntarily pressed herself against him as if his touch was all she needed to survive. Fully aware of every part of his body that was touching hers, she began to crave the warmth of the skin on skin contact that she had gone so long without.

She could feel he wanted to react. He wanted her too. But she was glad he didn't, that he had the will to resist. She didn't know if she could stop herself from doing the unthinkable if it got that far. She would try and convince herself that the way they were now would be enough, that neither of them needed to be closer to the other than they were now. The simple intimacy of a beautiful act between two people who shared a passionate bond had to be enough.

This truly was the perfect moment. But recalling what had brought them to this made her happiness waver. She was determined to remember every detail of these last few minutes. They would help remind her of the hope she thought she had once lost, through the rough times in her personal life, until she was ready to let everything go and open herself up to someone new, and more importantly, someone available.

His fingers caressed her cheeks again as she felt the fresh tears she didn't know had been forming fall from her eyes once more. This was it. Their moment was almost over. She knew the kiss had to end but she just couldn't bring herself to push him away. Not just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**HIS P.O.V**

He was at the theatre super early that afternoon. He planned on relaxing a little and catching up with his fellow cast members before getting ready for the show that night. The cast and crew were like family and he really did love his job. After having a not so great morning he thought spending some quality time with friends would help brighten his day.

He just needed space, somewhere to clear his head. Take his mind off things. But he also couldn't shake the feeling that if he got there any later he would miss something important. The feeling was distracting. He couldn't concentrate on the conversation he was supposed to be listening to and his stomach was in knots. Whatever it was, he couldn't seem to shake it. That was when he saw her.

She came around the corner obviously headed to her dressing room, which he was standing next to, and he watched as she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. He saw her looking at him and could have sworn she was checking him out. He mentally shook himself and dismissed the thought. He was clearly imagining things. She wouldn't do that, not like this, she would make a big deal out of it in front of everyone if she had.

They had been getting along great and the cast and crew were oblivious to what they had been going through off stage. The only thing that was noticed was that they had toned down the flirting a bit. He missed her. He didn't realise it until that moment, but he missed her. Their relationship wasn't quite the same since they came clean about their feelings and the decision was made not to act on them. He couldn't explain why it was different. They hadn't stopped hanging out, just cut back a bit.

They avoided situations that put them alone together to prevent anything from happening. They had cut way back on the inappropriate comments. They tried to not be so bold with the sexual innuendos. But other than that nothing had really changed. Still watching her from across the hall he wondered what she was going to do. He hoped she wouldn't just ignore him on the way past.

He noticed her take a deep breath and start towards him. Something was off though. She didn't seem herself today. Maybe he was right? Maybe she would just brush him off. Her bright smile and infectious laugh were replaced by a smile that didn't quite reach her beautiful green eyes. He found it shocking that no one really seemed to notice that it was fake, but he knew. He always knew.

He observed the mixture of sadness and pain on her face and knew instantly that something had happened. He didn't know what had occurred but he immediately wanted to hurt the person who had hurt her. In that moment he desperately wanted to be her knight in shining armor. He wanted to whisk her off to some far away place and to take her pain away just to see that genuine smile again.

Then it hit him. That was the reason he was there early, that was the reason something felt different, why he felt the overwhelming need to be at work so early. It was all because of her. She needed him and he was meant to be there for her. To try and ease her pain and to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

There she was standing in front of him and before he knew it she was in his arms, hanging on tight, and seemingly wanting to become invisible and hide from the world. And he let her. As long as she was in his life he would protect her from whatever or whomever it was she wanted to escape from without question. Anything she needed, he would gladly give.

Without hesitating he wrapped her in his most supportive embrace and gave her a gentle squeeze back. He wanted her to know that he was there for her. That he would be there to support her with anything she needed. Her body felt perfect against his as he gently rested his head on hers and just held her, not wanting to ask why this was happening, she would tell him when she was ready, but just being grateful it was.

**HER P.O.V**

After the shitty day and past few weeks she was having all she wanted was a hug. Just a hug. She didn't care who from. The first friend she saw would do. If she found one in time that is. As she made her way through the maze of hallways backstage at the theatre, faking a smile for anyone who greeted her, she couldn't wait to reach her dressing room and lock herself inside.

She felt the tears prickling at her eyes desperate to escape. But she wouldn't let them. She wouldn't shed another tear for that man, the father of her son. She was done. After all of the years they spent together, and the family and life they created, this is how he chose to act. Cold and distant, treating her as if she was a complete stranger, like she meant nothing to him. She began to wonder if he ever really loved her. She wanted so much to hate him. He was an ass and she was relieved to finally be freeing herself from him.

She just needed a minute to compose herself. A moment alone just to breathe, to lock the world outside, to focus on the positives in her life. The people she loved and who she knew loved her back and not for her career but for her. She wanted to push these recent events to the back of her mind and start preparing for her pre show routine. She almost wanted to run the rest of the way.

As she rounded the last corner she stopped suddenly. There he was, the man she loved but couldn't have, in all his beautiful glory talking with a few of their friends and fellow cast members. Just seeing him standing there, looking sexy as hell, was enough to convince her that he was the one she needed right now. But she didn't know what to do. He was standing right next to her final destination. He was standing between her and the quiet alone time she thought she needed.

Seeing him there right at that moment made her realise all she needed was him and she wasn't going to over think anything this time. She was going to shut out the voices of reason in her head, screaming at her to stay where she was, and just react to what her heart was telling her to do. She was getting that hug!

Completely ignoring the others around them, she dropped the bags she had been holding right where she was standing and briskly walked toward him. She couldn't read the expression on his face and hoped he wouldn't turn her away or shut her down. She didn't know how she would react if he did. She wasn't sure if her heart could handle that. She had to start thinking positive. Just the thought of being in his arms almost put a smile on her face.

Without a word or waiting for a reaction, she wrapped her arms around his waist, buried her face into the crook of his neck, took a deep breath, letting his amazing scent fill her lungs, and squeezed. Praying he would just go with it, maybe squeeze her back and hold her for as long as she needed. And he did.

She felt his arms wrap around her, holding her tight, and instantly felt warm but, more importantly, safe. She breathed a silent sigh of relief and stayed as still as possible letting the sound of his heartbeat calm her and drive away the anger and frustration that had filled her only seconds before. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, so many thoughts and feelings she wanted him to know, but it was not the right time or place. It would have to wait.

She would cherish this moment of just being in his strong arms and caring about nothing but that. It was completely innocent. There was no sexual or romantic undertones or intent, it was just him being the amazing and caring guy he was and comforting a friend.

She took another deep breath, squeezed a little tighter, and smiled. After months of turmoil and heartache, right there, in his arms, if only for a little while, she was happy. He was exactly the person she needed in that moment and, possibly, forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thanks for the reviews and for actually reading this. This is the first time I've ever written anything and I really don't know why I started so thank you. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Had quite a bit of trouble coming up with this chapter so if anyone has any ideas for future chapters I am open to them :)**

**HIS P.O.V**

He didn't know what he was doing. He shouldn't be there. She told him not to come but he had to make sure she was okay. He skipped the elevator in her apartment building in favour of the stairs thinking they would be quicker and made him feel he was making an effort to get to her.

He finally reached her floor and completely froze. He hadn't thought this through. He had no idea what she was going to say or do, or how she would react to him standing at her door. He knew her son wasn't there that night and his own family were out of town so she couldn't use that as an excuse to not let him in.

She could try and push him away all she liked but he wasn't going anywhere. He was determined to show her that he was in it for the long haul. Even though there technically wasn't an "it" to be in. Yet. As he got closer to her door he began to regret the stairs. It had taken too long and had taken a lot out of him.

He got more nervous the closer he got. He was praying it would go well. The next few minutes were important to their relationship, whether they had one or not. What they said to each other and how they acted would potentially change everything. His hands were trembling as he stood there summoning up the courage to move. Finally he took a deep breath, held it, knocked three times and waited.

When the door finally opened he smiled at just the sight of her. His heart fluttered as he took in the vision before him and knew instantly that he had made the right choice in disobeying her wishes, no matter how much she hated him for it. It had only been a couple of hours since he'd seen her last but that was long enough for him to be extremely happy to see her again. He watched the multiple emotions sweep across her face when she saw him standing before her.

He recognised surprised, pleased and confused but eventually she settled on pissed. He was in trouble, he knew it, but she let him inside anyway. He prepared himself for raised voices but hoped they wouldn't get to that and if they did he hoped it wouldn't be too loud. Best not disturb the neighbours.

Before she could say anything he tried to explain his actions. He knew she was doing it tough and trying to stay strong while slowing breaking down inside, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. He could see it and he wanted to fix it. He was concerned about her, he wanted her to be happy and healthy and that was why he was there. To let her know that he was willing to help, to not be afraid to let him in.

Whatever happened between them he wanted her to know she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge. He wanted nothing more than to be the one to heal her heart. He just needed her to open herself up to the possibility. She could be free. He saw something click in her mind when he finished his speech, she understood where he was coming from but it wouldn't be that easy for her to accept.

She immediately let him have it. He tried his hardest not to smile at her while she was letting out her frustrations with him. He thought she was cute even when she was angry. He stood there and contemplated every question she threw at him and tried to come up with an answer to them all that would satisfy her.

Finally he summed up their entire relationship and everything they had been through together in one short, simple sentence. Something he had wanted to say for a long time. The one thing he knew she needed to hear.

**HER P.O.V**

Finally it was all over. No more public performances, no more obligations and appearances. She was finally free to crawl back into her Broadway bubble and focus on her show. She liked her bubble. She was exhausted emotionally and physically and felt the cracks starting to show in the brave face she was putting on for people.

She was trying her best to reassure everybody that she was fine and to stop treating her like glass. She wasn't going to break. That the prospect of divorce wasn't effecting her nearly as much as it actually was. Everybody, that is, except one. He kept pushing and poking at her walls begging them to come down. He thought he was trying to help but really he was just starting to get on her nerves.

She finally snapped at him that night after the show and told him to leave her alone and not to follow her. No she wasn't fine this time but she was perfectly okay with that. It was all part of the process. She couldn't be expected to be perfect every day. It hurt her to keep pushing him away and she knew it hurt him too. She felt bad after she let the words fly out of her mouth but it had to be done. He had to understand.

It was peaceful being home alone. The only space where she could really relax and be herself. She missed her son terribly but he needed to spend time with his father as well. It was late and she was more than ready to go to sleep. She was making her way to her bedroom to shower and get ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door.

Puzzled and filled with curiosity as to who would be on the other side at this time of the night, she opened it. And there he was. She should have known it would be him. Seeing him standing there with that big cheeky smile plastered across his face like he didn't know what he was doing was wrong made her furious. Why did he have to be so attractive?

She felt dozens of feelings run through her entire body as she looked at him not knowing which emotion was the strongest. Not quite sure what she should do, she let him in. She could feel the rage forming in the pit of her stomach. He deliberately went against her wishes and she would make him pay. She would enjoy watching him squirm while trying to talk his way out of the impending argument and his immediate departure afterwards.

He started talking quickly before she had time to say anything and the more he tried to explain himself, the more she realised he was right and the more he infuriated her. She wasn't ready for this despite what he was saying. Then something he said made sense. She was comfortable with him and she did trust him. He really was right. There was no fear now. She could let go and just be free.

She was so angry with herself for letting him get to her again. She was angry that he was so defiant and wouldn't let her be. Couldn't he take a hint? She didn't want him while he was still married and if the day finally came in the distant future when he wasn't, she wasn't sure she still would. She wouldn't put her life on hold and wait for him. She had to get to the bottom of this.

By now she was hot and flustered and all she wanted to do was kiss him. But he would enjoy that so it wasn't going to happen. She wanted to know why? Why her? Why was he so persistent? Why was he making it so hard for her to let him go? Why did he think she was so fucking special? He had an answer, of course he did. It was simple and direct and answered every question she could possibly have perfectly. His answer?

"I do it all because I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates, the screen on my laptop broke. But fear not! I have found a way around it and will be able to keep updating when the inspiration for new moments arrives! Again reviews, constructive criticisms and ideas for future chapters are appreciated :)**

**HIS P.O.V**

It was just a fight. They had had them before, but this one was over something small and trivial. He didn't really understand why his wife was so angry at him or why it seemed as if he annoyed her whenever he was near. It was almost as if she didn't want him around anymore. It seemed everything he did was wrong. This fight felt like the beginning of the end.

He was sad and hurt at the prospect of this part of his life being over. He loved being married and being part of a family he helped create but a tiny part of him was hopeful. Hopeful that things would be okay. Hopeful that if his marriage didn't last that he might have a fighting chance with the woman he couldn't get out of his mind, or heart. The show that day was a perfect example of that hope as well as what he was aching for.

He didn't know why but he just had to touch her. Whenever she was within reach on that stage he had to have his hands on her somewhere. Whether it was her hip and knee, or higher, during their duet or just resting on the small of her back during the more innocent scenes, he didn't care as long as she was close. He had to consciously prevent his body from reacting to her movements. That wouldn't look good to the audience.

His favourite parts of the show that day were every time he got to kiss her. It was exciting every time and wished it could happen more often. Being that close to her, breathing her in, brushing his lips seductively against hers and having a legitimate excuse to hold her close enough to feel her heart racing in time with his own, was nothing like he'd ever felt before. He knew she was feeling what he was feeling and that made him smile.

He was so happy to be with her in any capacity but also hurting at the thought of his marriage falling apart. He had to tell her what was happening at home. He wanted to know what her thoughts were on his situation. Not to pressure her into anything or to use it as a reason to be with her but because they were friends and he just really needed someone to talk to. Someone experiencing and feeling the same thing.

He invited her to hang out with him and talk and thankfully she accepted. Sitting there across from her spilling his thoughts and feelings, as well as fears, he felt a mixture of vulnerable and safe. She was easy to talk to and she made him want to be completely honest about absolutely everything. Opening his heart and soul to her has always been easy. But they wouldn't talk about them today.

When he had finally said all he had to say, it was almost time to prepare for the next show. After looking at her and being grateful for her attention and kindness he felt emotionally lighter and was suddenly hyper aware of her hand resting softly and supportively on his forearm. He enjoyed the obvious fact that they both had a yearning for contact. He looked up into her dazzling green eyes and she smiled her most luscious smile. They were connecting on a deeper level again and it was glorious.

Not wanting to venture back into the real world, they waited till the very last moment before she began to make her way out of the little piece of heaven they had unknowingly created for themselves that afternoon. He felt a slight pain in his chest when she removed her hand from his arm but he didn't let it show. Instead he watched her move effortlessly across the room.

Still smiling, she stood and made her way closer until he could barely control the overwhelming urge to pull her to him. The butterflies in his stomach grew more intense as she bent down and placed the sweetest and gentlest kiss on his cheek and left him in his dressing room to relax and gather himself before he had to get ready.

His hand automatically reached up and touched the tender spot on his skin where her lips had been moments before. The burning heat from her touch slowly spread to the rest of his face and made it's way down his body as he began to smile at how easily she had made him blush. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe what this incredible woman was doing to him, but he didn't want it to stop. Ever.

**HER P.O.V**

The show felt different that day. The chemistry between the two of them was palpable and more intense than usual. The flirting and improvised antics they used to throw each other off were a little more suggestive. The kisses were different too. More natural, more passionate, more... real. Usually she could block out whatever she was thinking and feeling when she was on stage and focus on her job. But not this time.

Every touch made her skin tingle. Every look made her heart flutter. Every word exchanged between them felt like they were meant for them and not their characters. Even though it was all staged and scripted for the show, it still felt real. He was a little handsy too. Finding every opportunity he could to caress or grab her. She started to wonder what had changed for these things to happen.

It was a two show day. One show down, one show to go. She usually had a nap between the two to pass the time but when he asked her to hang out for a couple of hours she couldn't refuse. She was thrilled. It had been too long since they were alone together as friends and co stars. She didn't have a clue what he wanted to talk about but she wasn't expecting him to share such intimate thoughts with her.

For the first time since they had met, his gentle blue eyes had a touch of sadness in them. She was relieved and proud that he had come to her to talk about the difficulties he was experiencing in his personal life. It was the proof she had wanted and needed that their friendship hadn't suffered in all of this. She knew he wanted her, she also knew he didn't want his marriage to end. Especially not so soon.

The deeper their conversation got the more she wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him tight like he had done for her countless times before. To kiss him tenderly wherever she could to make him feel better. She also didn't want him to stop confiding in her so instead she settled on resting her hand on his arm and leaving it there for as long as possible occasionally gliding her finger tips soothingly over his skin.

She was listening intently to every word he was saying, offering her own advice on the various subjects their conversation weaved in and out of, and at the same time letting her imagination run wild. Since touching his arm with her hand she had found it hard to concentrate. She never in her wildest dreams thought that a simple touch would send her mind racing to all kinds of improper places.

She began to fantasize what it would be like to surprise him by showing up at his door before or after a show. To give in to him, his advances, and his declarations of love by ripping both of their clothes off and demanding he take her right then and there and not stop until neither of them could move. But that would be highly inappropriate and she banished all unsavoury thoughts to the back of her mind until another time. Preferably when she was alone.

Before she knew it, it was time to go back to her own dressing room. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay there with him, but she knew she had to. She was in desperate need for a cold shower. She hoped he would be alright and she felt better for leaving him there by himself seeing that he looked happier after getting all of his troubles off his chest.

It's not an easy feat admitting that your current relationship might be over when at the beginning you thought it would last forever. Going through all of the what if's, wondering if something could have been done differently. Eventually he would have to admit defeat and stop pretending everything would work out. It would be hard but he would feel better afterwards.

When it was finally time for her to leave she stood from her chair and moved as close to him as she possibly could without giving him the wrong idea and without giving in to her fantasy. A simple kiss on the cheek was all she could safely do. She liked comforting him. Being close to him and being a shoulder for him to cry on allowed her to see another irresistible side of him as well as made her feel not so fragile herself. That maybe, just maybe, she could learn to be happy again.


	6. Chapter 6

**HIS P.O.V**

Excited wasn't the word he would use. Maybe thrilled, enthusiastic, ecstatic even. Every morning he awoke with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. That morning was no different. He tried to impress his happiness onto his increasingly unhappy wife but only seemed to add to her annoyance with him. They needed to talk about that, before it got too bad. Fix it or dissolve it before even their friendship turned sour. He didn't want his son to grow up with parents who hated each other.

Standing in the wings waiting to make his first entrance, his elevated heart rate and flutter in his stomach let him know he couldn't wait to see her. She'd been so busy recently that they hadn't had a chance to hang out for quite a while. Before he knew it he was on stage saying his lines and going through the motions. He didn't have to think about what he was doing, it had become second nature to him now.

The next two hours flew by as he found himself sitting in his dressing room after the show pondering what he should do next. He wasn't ready to face the fans waiting at the stage door just yet so he sat there in the quiet thinking about enchanting green eyes and a brilliant smile. His body started to break out into a cold sweat, he knew what he wanted to do, he just had to find the courage to do it.

He pushed himself upright out of his chair and headed to the door. Hand shaking as he reached for the handle. He made his way down the winding hallway and started to wonder why every time he went to her he felt like he was moving in slow motion. The shortest distances seemed to take forever. He hoped she would be finished in the shower when he got there but kind of hoped she wouldn't be at the same time.

Reaching his destination he stood at the door and took a deep breath before banging impatiently on the wood. When the door swung open and he saw her standing there looking refreshed and radiant, he wasted no time at all and pushed himself into the room pressing his lips against hers, pulling her against him with one arm around her waist, and slamming the door shut behind him with the other.

He could tell he had caught her by surprise by her reluctance to kiss him back. She gave in eventually and the act quickly became more needy and passionate than he had originally intended. He let go of her waist to cup her cheeks when he felt her trying to pull away. When he was sure she wasn't going to move away again he let his hands slip from her face over her shoulders, along her collarbone, down her chest pausing briefly to lightly squeeze her breasts.

He continued down to her flat stomach, paying attention to the defined muscles he could feel through the thin fabric of her top. He slid his hands around her waist, over her perky ass, grabbed her thighs and lifted her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He pressed her against the closest wall and let his hands wander. He caressed her all over memorizing every curve and how she felt in that moment and position. He slowed down their kissing to a slower more sensual pace to allow them both to catch their breath.

He didn't know how this was going to end but he was pretty happy with how it started. He pulled away from her lips and placed hungry kisses along her defined jawline to her earlobe, slowly moving his way down her neck before working his way back up again. He smiled slightly to himself when he felt her hand at the back of his neck then move up as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair and pressed his lips hard enough to her neck that he could feel her rapidly increasing pulse race against his tender lips.

The slight moan he heard escape her lips was confirmation that she was enjoying herself as much as he was and spurred him to continue ravishing her body with his mouth before returning to her inviting lips. He felt like the luckiest guy in the universe. He couldn't believe it was happening, that she was letting it happen. He needed to be closer to her though. To see more of her, feel more of her. He slid his hands up her sides moving her top with them hoping she would permit him to slide it off completely. But that was as far as he would get that night. The single word that he heard next was solid and forceful enough that he knew she meant business.

Stop. Those four letters were like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped over his head and a slap in the face at the same time, which was more than enough for him to slam on the brakes and let her down out of his embrace. They apologized to each other for the indiscretion and re-adjusted themselves so they were presentable for the adoring fans they knew were still waiting for them. As he left her alone with her thoughts, he did nothing to hide the giant grin invading his face as he left the room and building. He was slowly breaking down her walls, she was letting him in. This was a huge breakthrough and he knew it wouldn't be long now. He had given her his heart and now he was going to take hers in return.

**HER P.O.V**

Her frustrations were getting the best of her. He just had to look at her and smile and her entire body would get hot and start to tingle. Nine months. It had been nine months since she had been touched, lovingly, intimately. It was becoming unbearable. She had an itch and it needed to be scratched. She would hold herself together though. She wasn't into one night stands and there was no one she knew that she trusted enough to go there with. Well, that was a lie, she trusted him with everything she had. But she couldn't have him. Her heart and body wanted him but her head didn't. And this time she was going to listen to her head.

The show was a blur and was over and done with quickly. Nothing extraordinary had happened that night for a change and she was thankful for the hot water hitting her back and relaxing her muscles in the shower of her dressing room. She was exhausted and spent nearly twenty minutes just standing there letting the steam fill her lungs and soothe her throat. She ran a soapy hand over her abs as she watched the water run over her bare skin and thought of him the entire time.

Once she was out of the shower and dressed she felt much better. More alive, more awake and ready to face a crowd of people all screaming her name. Something she still wasn't used to. She wondered if she would be able to sneak out instead. Would they notice if she didn't leave via the stage door? Of course they would, who was she trying to kid?

A banging at her door startled her out of her reverie making her hesitate briefly before she answered it. She had no time to register who was standing in front of her before the lips she had been fantasizing about fiercely crashed into hers and her body was pulled forward until it was pressed flush against his. His sudden and swift movements as well as the burning flesh attached to her lips were all it took to steal all words and coherent thoughts from her conscience.

Her mind was suddenly blank. She was unable to focus on anything other than the tongue fighting against her own for dominance in her mouth. Why did he have to be such a great kisser? She shuddered with desire as his hands groped her body and caught her first decent breath when she was lifted off the ground only to have it knocked out of her again when her back was slammed into the wall. It was thrilling and erotic and she loved it.

She was strangely comfortable with him between her legs while being pressed against a wall with seemingly no way of escape. Not that she wanted to be anywhere other than exactly where she was. His kisses along her jaw and neck were driving her crazy. She slid one hand over his shoulders to keep herself steady and ran the other through his hair to push him closer to her. Realising she needed this much more than she had originally thought, she squeezed her legs harder together locking him into place.

Throwing her head back in pure pleasure, she couldn't contain the excited moan that had escaped her throat and had given her away. She was enjoying herself way too much and she knew he knew that. Her breathing grew shallow and rapid when she felt his hands sliding her top up her torso exposing her to the cool air. Her skin burned at his touch and longed for more. She felt she was losing her mind, then she remembered. Head, not heart and body. He had caught her by complete surprise when her guard was down and made her instantly forget the promise she had made to herself.

Wait. No. "Stop!" This wasn't happening, not here, not now. Feeling him freeze so suddenly was jarring. She knew by the look in his eyes that she didn't need to explain why. She released herself from around his waist and slid down him until her feet were planted firmly back on the ground. She wobbled slightly before regaining full feeling in her legs. She hadn't realised how tightly she was holding him in place until she relaxed the muscles. She would feel that in the morning. She pulled her clothes back to their rightful place and ran a hand through her hair not taking her eyes off him as he did the same.

He bid her farewell and excused himself before the moment turned awkward. Her mind and hormones reeling as a massive wave of guilt washed over her. Once again she had let him get the better of her. She had given in to her desires when she knew full well she shouldn't have. And the Cheshire cat that just left the room was quite pleased with that fact and himself. She was no longer sure she had the resolve to hold back anymore.

She was determined to keep trying but if all it took was for him to catch her unexpectedly, which she assumed he would try to do more frequently after what had just occurred, then she had to either try a lot harder to control herself or give in completely. Her guilt abruptly turned into fear as she deliberated if she was ready to give herself to him and all that would come with it, good and bad. She wouldn't rush it, she would take her time and consider absolutely everything before coming to a conclusion. She just prayed he wouldn't make his next move before she did.


	7. Chapter 7

**HIS P.O.V**

He was pretty sure his marriage was over. He tried to talk to his wife, to find out what was wrong, to make things right again, and all that accomplished was her screaming at him and her telling him to leave her alone. It was like a kick in the chest having the woman he made so many promises to look at him like he was nothing. And he had tried so hard to change that.

He felt like he had failed. Failed himself, failed his family, but most of all failed the only person he could confide in. The person he had made a different set of promises to, that he would do anything to make his marriage work, and that scared him more than anything. He couldn't tell her, not yet, the look of disappointment in her eyes was the last thing he wanted to see. Knowing he was the cause of that disappointment would be even worse.

The movie night invitation was the perfect opportunity to get his mind off things and spend some quality time with the woman who was quickly becoming his best friend. She had made it clear that she hadn't made up her mind about him yet and he was completely okay with that. He didn't want to rush her. If she was to chose him he wanted it to be because she wanted to not because she felt pressured. But trying to keep his hands to himself was proving difficult in recent weeks. Even just sitting next to her on the couch was agonising.

Concentration was slipping away from him. He had no idea what movie he was watching, what it was about or even what genre it was. All he could think of was how close she was to him. The way she smelt, like exotic forest berries. The way her dark wavy hair fell softly around her shoulders. Each curve and definition of her toned body was irresistible. Even in the most casual clothes he thought she was stunning. He hadn't felt this way about his wife since they first met. Another reminder that that part of his life was all but over.

He was so comfortable where he was he thought he might nod off to sleep. He yearned for her body to fill the space next to his so he could hold her in his arms and forget about everyone and everything except her and the way she felt against him, the way she made him feel. She made him blissfully happy without even trying and he wanted to show her that. He wanted her to feel the same about him.

When she slid closer to him he couldn't believe his luck. He didn't look directly at her or bring attention to the closing gap out of fear that she would move back. He was suddenly aware of how close she was to the hand he had laid strategically between them. He longed to reach out to her, to gently caress the soft skin he had been coveting for the best part of a year. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something.

He moved his hand so he was just close enough for his fingers to lightly graze the back of her thigh. He gently rubbed the back of his fingers across her warm skin and tried to hid the small smile that was forming from taking over his face. He kept his eyes glued to the TV but noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that she had taken a sharp breath when his skin touched hers and she was yet to let it out.

He absolutely loved that he could seemingly leave her breathless at the slightest touch. He couldn't wait to find out what he could make her body do with a bit more stimulation. With that thought his mind started to wander over to the dark side and thought it would be best to remove temptation. Begrudgingly he moved his hand away and placed it in its original position. Focusing on the previously ignored movie on the screen before him seemed like an effective distraction.

That was until he felt her hand glide seamlessly into his and her fingers slide within his own. His self control wavered and he couldn't help himself this time. His head snapped to his right to look directly at her with wide eyes. It was her turn to look blankly towards the screen and try her best to ignore him. He wordlessly searched for an explanation to this unexpected gesture but all he found was a dazzling smile on an even more ravishing face.

He squeezed her hand gently to let her know he was comfortable with where they were then turned back to the movie. More progress. She had been the one to initiate contact that time and didn't retreat when he reciprocated, which he took to mean he was getting closer to her letting him in completely. She could deny it all she wanted but he knew that together they would find their happy ending. They would make their own weird little family with their beautiful boys and it would be everything they had ever dreamed of. For the first time in a long time his future looked bright. He couldn't wait to see it.

**HER P.O.V**

She hadn't made a decision about him yet. She was conflicted. What was worse, physically cheating on someone or emotionally cheating? Were they that easily interchangeable? She dreamt about him that night. It was a sweet dream but if she was in it only ten minutes longer she would have woken up more frustrated than she already was. His subtle compliments in public on how beautiful he thought she was or how much she meant to him were becoming unbearable.

Someone was bound to notice the intent behind those comments and once they did it would be hard to stop it from getting out. The last thing she wanted was for people to treat her differently due to the inappropriateness of their currently non existent intimate relationship. Maybe she could convince them she was into girls now? She chuckled to herself knowing they would never believe that. It might be fun to try though.

There were too many variables to consider. Were their feelings for each other real? Or just a result of the huge amount of time they had spent together? She already knew nothing serious would happen while he was still with his wife but could she wait for him? She could see he was unhappy and that his relationship was straining but they could still salvage it, fix what was starting to break. What would happen to her? Could she give her heart to him only to have him decide he didn't want it after all? She couldn't bear to experience that kind of heartbreak again. But that didn't mean they couldn't hang out as friends. She knew they both needed the company.

Once again she had the house to herself and knowing he needed to be somewhere other than his house she invited him over to hang out and watch a movie. Sitting next to him, she found it difficult to focus, rather focusing on the deep blue of his jeans, the way his shirt clung to his chest in all the right places. The way his hand was resting invitingly on the soft cushion between them and the slow and steady rise then fall of his chest with each breath he took into his lungs.

She suddenly felt under dressed and exposed in her tight long sleeved top and comfortable shorts. She didn't think about her wardrobe at all when she planned the evening. She just threw on the first thing she grabbed out of her closet and payed no attention at all to how she looked. She was too excited that he had excepted her invitation. But she hoped he wouldn't take advantage of her smooth, bare legs and initiate something. No matter how much she really wanted him to.

He looked terribly comfortable as he slouched against the arm of the couch and she was almost certain she would fit against his body snugly and perfectly if they were to get cozy. She shifted herself closer, pulled her knees to her chest and held them tight. He didn't move. She looked at him through her peripheral vision and watched intently to see if there was any sign he had noticed their proximity. She didn't see any recognition, but she felt it.

The relaxed hand that had been sitting painfully still between them was suddenly between the heel of her foot and the back of her thigh lightly stroking her soft skin. She reveled in the burning sensation his touch caused and let herself fall into a slight daze before being pulled back to reality as his hand returned back to it's initial starting point.

Oxygen was important but when she felt his soothing touch on her leg, excruciatingly close to where she fiercely wanted it, it became hard to obtain. Her heart started to race, and ache, and the all too familiar hot flush had returned. She wanted desperately to move, to respond in some way that wasn't throwing herself at him.

After finally being able to take a deep breath she collected her thoughts and moved her hand closer to the one that had just caused such an epic reaction from her body. She slowly brought their hands together and gently intertwined her fingers with his letting them relax and sit loosely but comfortably against his.

She finally saw him turn and look at her. Not wanting to make a big deal out of what was happening, she kept her eyes glued to the television and resisted the urge to turn and look back at him. She felt a light squeeze of her hand and his thumb started stroking the back of her knuckles. She smiled. She couldn't help it. It was the tiniest gesture but it made her ridiculously happy. Maybe this would work out okay? They still had a long way to go but there was hope. Hope keeps the dreams alive and heals the heart. She was content with hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**HIS P.O.V**

He didn't know who's idea it was to go out after the show that night but whoever it was he loved them for it. It was an excuse to further delay his return home for which he would be eternally grateful. He became even more excited about the evening ahead when he learned a certain someone had also agreed to join them. She had been on his mind constantly for weeks now and he would finally be able to spend some quality time with her in public and with their friends. The public setting would also, in theory, help him keep his hands to himself.

He was having a great night. It was nice to get the chance to hang out with everyone outside of work. To interact with them in a different and more relaxed environment was refreshing. But with everything that was going on around him he found himself just wanting to sit and watch her. The way she moved, the way she laughed and the gracious way she handled the various sleazy men as they interrupted her animated conversation with her friends at the bar to unsuccessfully occupy her attention.

He smiled at the failed attempts of their best pick up lines and the disappointment on their faces as each one of them was turned away. But he couldn't help the unsavoury feeling that was brewing in the pit of his stomach. Was this what jealousy felt like? He'd never been jealous before. He didn't feel he had any reason to be, not with his wife, not with anyone. It's not that he didn't care, just maybe not enough.

He felt that these guys didn't deserve her. They didn't deserve to be in the same room as such a spectacular woman like her let alone daring to invade her personal space and breathe the same air. Nothing was official yet but she was his and they had no right to try and attempt to take her away from him, not before he had his chance to prove himself and for them to be everything he wanted them to be.

It was a fairly mellow evening with everyone only having a couple of drinks each. It wouldn't be a big night due to the fact that they needed to be able to perform again the next day. One of the few downsides to being on Broadway and performing eight shows a week. The amount of alcohol flowing freely through their veins was just enough to loosen them up and help them relax and unwind. It also gave him the extra bit of courage to be a bit more forward with her in front of other people.

Nothing cringe worthy, he just wasn't about to hold back with her as he flirted. And boy did he flirt. It was subtle at first but he grew bolder with each comment. He enjoyed watching her reactions to everything he said. From the innocent and genuine to the downright dirty that almost made himself blush. He especially loved the cute eye roll she did whenever she thanked him for the compliments he was plying her with. She accepted them but it was as if she didn't really believe them.

If he was being completely honest with himself there was only one difference between him and the guys he was watching earlier. They had all had just enough to drink to work up the courage to approach her. They had all shamelessly tried to flirt with her. That one difference being that she was actually giving him the time of day, he was the only one allowed to stay, which made him feel very happy and very smug.

He tried his best not to make a point of making eye contact with those that were politely turned down. But he was feeling way too good about the situation to not bring their attention to the fact that he was still talking with her and they weren't. He was well aware of how childish it was to be rubbing their noses in it but he didn't care. Not even a little bit. He turned his attention back to what was more important and locked eyes with her. Both of them filled with nothing but pure lust and neither of them tried to disguise it or look away. When it came time to leave everybody began their goodbyes with varying degrees of hugs and see you tomorrow's.

When it came to their turn he didn't think twice, or at all, before reaching for her, catching her hips and pulling her to him. With their bodies pressed firmly against each other he slowly slid his arms around her waist as she did the same and rested his hands on the small of her dipped his head down to her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. He took a deep breath and savored the scent that excited all of his senses and then some. He wanted nothing more than to be able to do this whenever, wherever and however he wanted.

Everybody around them noticed but no one knew what to say. They were thrust back into reality at the sound of someone close by clearing their throat at which point they both excused themselves and made a hasty exit in opposite directions. Not at all how he thought the night would end. Awkward. That's what it turned out to be. That's the only way to describe it. And all it took was their hug to be too intimate and the look they exchanged to linger too long. It was innocent enough though, after all it was just a hug right? He knew no one would say anything but there was still a tiny part of him that was terrified his wife would find out.

**HER P.O.V**

A night out to unwind was just what she needed and thanks to a couple of the boys in the ensemble that's exactly what she would get. A public place with him was even better. There was less chance of anything happening with him if there were people around. Well, that was the idea anyway. She couldn't remember the last time she had genuinely had this much fun. She was just talking with her girls and standing at the bar, yes, it was simple but she was really enjoying herself. That was when she wasn't being constantly interrupted by some schmuck or another trying, what he probably thought was his best, to get in her pants.

Seriously? Guys of New York City, get some new material! There was no need to rearrange the alphabet -u and i do not belong together. She was not injured from falling from heaven. God forbid anyone should run through your mind all day, she probably wouldn't find much in there anyway. And she was more than certain her clothing would not look good on your bedroom floor. She was seriously disappointed in the quality of lines being thrown at her that night. Surely they could be more creative than that? Even if they were it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

She had eyes for one man, and one man only, and he had been staring at her, and the various exchanges she was being forced to endure, all night. She hadn't told him yet but she had made up her mind about them. She was in. She would be his if he wanted her. She was still determined to not act on anything until after he was officially single. When ever or if ever that may be, she had decided she would, for a little while, wait for him. She was expecting to have to wait quite some time but she had finally made her decision and she felt happier and lighter for it.

She couldn't help but smile when he finally made his way over to her. It took him long enough though, they had been at that bar for hours. She was happy he had made the move because she wanted to be closer to him but also because she hoped his proximity to her would dissuade any further interruptions from would-be hopeful suitors. She was flattered by the attention but she couldn't stand to reject another perfectly nice guy. The compliments had started to get to be a bit much as well.

The slight buzz from the unidentified drink that was given to her made it easier for her to play along with his very open and often filthy flirting. Her replies were tame compared to his and she even enlisted some help with a few of her comebacks. She listened intently as he described dozens of scenarios of what he would do to her if they were alone and tried to imagine what he was explaining, with great detail, would look and feel like. She found humour in the fact that maybe one day she could put him to the test and see if he could actually do some of the things he was suggesting he could.

The night had started to come to an end and as those around them had begun to say their good nights, she looked into his crystal blue eyes. The only eyes she had ever wanted to get lost in. The only eyes that seemed to truly see her every time she saw her reflection staring back at her from their hypnotizing gaze. One day. One day she would gaze back at those eyes and not have to hide. She would be open and honest with how she felt about the incredible man that stood before her.

She wanted to tell him right then and there about their hope for a possible future together. That above everything him, her dad and her son were the only men she needed, or wanted, in her life. He had told her so many times in so many different ways how much she meant to him. Now it was time for her to tell him the same. But even more than that she wanted to take him home and show him just how much she wanted it.

She didn't care about anything at all when he grabbed her in front of everyone and pulled her into his arms. She loved that he made her immediately feel comfortable and warm. She could feel the want and love he had for her just by the way he held her. She momentarily forgot where they were and who they were with, closed her eyes and let herself revel in being in his strong and protective embrace.

It wasn't until she heard a noise next to her that she remembered their surroundings and was quickly forced out of his arms. The people around them were all still in deep conversation but it was painfully clear that they had all been witness to their tender moment. She freaked out, but managed to hide it well, when the gravity of the situation had dawned on her. She said her final farewell and made a beeline for the nearest exit turning back in time to notice that he had done the same.

That was intense. She went straight home to have a cold shower. She didn't know how she would be able to face everyone the next day. It was the one situation she desperately wanted to avoid. She couldn't regret it though. What she felt when she was in his arms was like nothing she could describe, nor was it like anything she had ever felt before. She had started to feel that maybe, after all these years, she had actually found her soul mate. Sure he was a decade younger and already married but that was something they would deal with together. He felt like home and she was determined to never have to apologize for that.


End file.
